supocalypsefandomcom-20200214-history
Party Time
''"What's the difference between an Apocalypse and The End of Days? This is just the beginning! Honk honk!" - ''Party Time, to an audience in a rare moment where he speaks. Personality Party Time is a quiet fellow, often satisfied in communicating using hand gestures and exaggerated facial expression. He used to be a great deal more ridiculous, albiet in a darker way, but when he had secured a family they helped him grow a great deal. The clown dropped the dark humor and relinquished speaking while on the job, in fear of letting slip an inappropriate joke only to scare children and disgust parents. The Supocalypse did little to change how or who he is, personality-wise, though hints of his macabre sense of tomfoolery and twisted pranks tend to make themselves known every now and then. He remains mostly silent, and finds the company of other people to be greatly rewarding, resulting in a very friendly (if suspiciously so) clown. Biography Party Time was an otherwise average clown until the plague struck. Prone to a near genetic level of clumsiness, he'd bumble about doing his job day after day, hoping to gain enough money to purchase a ring with which to finally propose to his wife. Much to his dismay by the time he'd gotten home his neighborhood was in shambles, wife and children missing completely. Succumbing to the infection, the clown gained miraculous abilities that have yet to be fully realized. What makes a man a good clown, you may ask? Is it the tears he brings to others eyes through shenanigans, or the grip of fear at ones heart when they hear a solemn squeak in a dark hallway? This one appears harmless, but rest assured, Party Time is not one to give up a fight easily. Currently, he is on a journey to find his family as well as uncover The Mother of All Gags. Powers Life and Death Embodiment Party Time is now both Life, and Death incarnate. His abilities are still mostly a mystery to him, and as such has not realized their full potential. Should the day come when he figures out the extent of his powers, it would be wise to be able to say you laughed at his antics. Avatar Party Time can harness the very essence of otherworldly/dimensional beings and bring them to his own plane of existence via his body as a vessel, granting him furthur abilities. The appearance of these beings vary wildly, though there are a few he has become fond of. Some are more horrific than others. Affiliation Party Time met The Hidden Accord during his travels through the South with an unknown caravan leading him along. The founders observed his lesser Avatar powers during a show he had put on, and convinced him to become a part of their little group, which has now grown since then. Despite being fiercely loyal in his own way, Party Time rarely stays in one spot for long, and as such is prone to disappearing frequently and suddenly. More often than not, when he does happen to return, the clown brings gifts upon arrival. Party Time was last seen heading towards Nevada. Party Time 5.png Partytimetheclown.png|Party Time, only slightly more horrifying. Aesopsclownsketch2.png|A stoic, clowny gaze. Are you an enemy of the children? Chapter1Cover.jpg|Party Time and Good Times go on an adventure. Category:Loner Category:Life and Death Embodiment Category:Avatar Category:Clown Category:Male